Love On The Court
by love is an illusion
Summary: My AU Version of Season One. LucasHaley. NathanPeyton. UPDATED May 30th, 2006.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer – I don't own One Tree Hill or the like. _

_This story, it takes place at the beginning of the Second Season and Haley is more athletic. She plays basketball with the fellas and is actually surprisingly good at it. Nathan and Haley didn't get together, nor did Brooke and Lucas or Peyton and Lucas. Lucas didn't move to Charleston. Nathan and Peyton are still together, and Brooke is interested in Mouth. Haley and Lucas are, well, Bestfriends who start to realize their feelings for one another. In another words, Peyton and Nathan are the only ones involved romantically and the rest of them are one big group of friends. Some closer than others...Ahem, Lucas and Haley. _

"Haley! Hales!" Lucas shouted as he approached the locked doors of the café. He was panting from having run all the way over and she was just now cleaning the counter.

"Haley James! Let me in!"

She looked up and laughed at Lucas, he was a sight for sore eyes. Reluctantly she walked over to the doors.

"I'm sorry but we're closed.." Her finger pointed to the 'Closed' sign hanging on the door right infront of them.

"Come on, Hales. It's important..Please.." The look on his face was priceless when she shook her head. "Haley..come on, I'll be your bestfriend.."

"You already are my best friend, try another one.." Smilng at his childish behavior, she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for the next one.

"Haley, if you don't open up this door..When I do see you again I'm going to give you the sloppiest, wettest kiss you've ever had.."

Her eyes widened at the thought of Lucas kissing her..Part of her wanted to keep that door locked, that was the part that had been secretely harboring a crush on her handsome bestfriend since Junior High. But the other part won, the quick-witted, tutor.

"Ew.." She threw the door open. "Get in here before I have to throw up.." Her face looked like it got run over with a truck, by the expression she was making.

"I didn't think the thought of kissing me repulsed you Hales, I'm hurt.." He said pouting, sticking his bottom lip out like a true little kid.

"I'm sorry Luke, I just don't see what the other girls see. I know the real you..The snoring, whimpering, childish person that you are.." She joked and slapped him on the arm instead of wrapping her arms around his neck and planting the kiss of a lifetime on him like her heart was telling her to do.

"Well, I guess I see the real you to, Hales. Your inane rambling and all of your other annoying habits.." _Annoying..more like cute as hell.._He thought as he watched her walk behind the counter, hanging her apron up for the day. Walking over to the marble counter top he leaned against it, their faces inches from one another.

"You know, Luke..I guess I'll have to get a new bestfriend.." Haley stated nonchalantly, like it would effect her in the least.

"Aw, Haley..You remember what happened the last time you said that don't you?" Lucas squinted his eyes together as she started retell the tale.

"Yeah.." She nodded. "We were at my 7 birthday party and you didn't get me that Princess Pony you promised I would have for my birthday and I told you I'd get a new bestfriend and..Luke, If I remember correctly, a certain blue-eyed, blonde-haired Scott started to cry.." A smile curved onto her lips as she watched the expression on his face change into one of embarassment.

"That's not what I was talking about and you know it.." He gave her a look that could kill. "I was referring to a week after that when we did talk and you, Miss James came pounding on my door asking if I could come out and play because you were scared to go to the RiverCourt Park because of Nath-" He stopped at his brother's name and cast his eyes downward, finding the green marble fairly interesting. "Because you were scared.." He clarified, his voice barely above a whisper.

Haley watched this. Did the thought of Nathan really bother him that much? Surely it didn't because he would have told her. Her brow was furrowed together as he finished the story and she walked around the counter, making sure the coffee pots were off and the lights weren't on in the kitchen. They were both now in the front of the café, Haley had joined him at the counter, a friendly hand was stroking his back.

"Luke?"

"Hm?"

"Did you ever think we'd end up here?" She asked, cringing inwardly, she had to tell him.

Lucas looked over at her and twisted his seat, so now his long legs had pinned her in her seat.He had one hand on the back of the barstool and the other on the countertop infront of her.

"You mean, sitting in my mom's café..Just like we do everynight after your shift?" He quirked a brow and looked at her in confusion.

"No, I mean..Did you ever think that we'd still be bestfriends after all these years.."

"Um, I never doubted it.. Why?"

"Nevermind, it's nothing. So, what's so important that you had to run all the way over here to tell me?" She quickly changed the subject and noted Lucas's inquisitive mode.

"Oh, it's nothing..just wanted to see my bestfriend.." He solemnly answered, turning his seat back around and resting his elbows on the counter.

Haley nodded slightly and glanced over at him. Sure she had recognized a handsome guy when she saw one, but she never thought of Lucas that way. The way that makes her breath hitch in her throat everytime he pulls her close for a hug. The way the butterflies dance in her stomach everytime he calls her at 2 a.m. because he needs to talk, or the way everygirl feels when they finally realize that they're in love with their bestfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN – Alright, since this is my very, very first multi-chapter story on I would like to thank the readers for welcoming this fic with open arms. I know Laley isn't exactly conventional, so, bear with me. I already have this fic finished. It hasn't been beta'd. So, if any potential beta-readers would like to preview my future stories before I post them, let me know in the review! Thanks and Enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 2_**

The pink curtains were carried away from the window by the wind and then sucked back in again, as they did every morning Haley left them open. Lucas lifted one leg through the window and silently entered her room. He smiled at his actions and sat on her window, reliving the very first time he had snuck into her bedroom.  
_  
Flashback_

Haley was busy typing away at her computer when Lucas slid the window up and stepped inside. They were both 14 and it was right around the time that Dawson's Creek had stolen all teenage girls' attention. Haley turned around just in time to see Lucas sitting on the window seal.

"How very Joey of you..Would you like to watch ET now?" She asked sarcastically, while standing up and cleaning the few books off of her bed so he could sit down.

"Does that mean you're Dawson? Hales..Is there something you're not telling me?" Lucas joked back with a smirk and made his way over to her bed and plopped down.

"No, I'm just saying…" Lucas started to laugh silently. "Seriously Luke, Let's not end up like Dawson and Joey, and do cutsie stuff like they do on that show. Bestfriends are not supposed to go out, or sleep together.." She stated, as matter-of-factly as a 14 year old bookworm could.

"Aw, Haley..that means you can't sleep over anymore.." Lucas stuck out his bottom lip and pouted.

Haley picked up a pair of scissors off of her desk and yielded them to Lucas. "Watch it Mister, I just might have to cut that thing off..Because you use it way too much.." 

Lucas flinched and stopped pouting. "I know what you mean Hales, but..If..uh..I don't know that I can promise that..I mean, Haley, I don't think it will be a problem..I see you as..as a friend..Nothing will ever change that.." He stammered out of nervousness, this was a touchy subject for them.

"Yeah, I guess..you know what they say 'You can turn a friendship into love, but it's even harder to turn love into a friendship'.."

"Yeah.." Lucas nodded his head and his voice was barely audible.

End Flashback

He smiled again at the memory and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. _God she's beautiful when she's sleeping.._ No, bad Lucas, she's your bestfriend!

He shook his head and stood up; his hands immediately finding solice deep in the pockets of his faded blue jeans.

Haley began to stir and she rolled over in her sleep; her back was now to him. And again, Lucas felt the urge to lay down beside her and wrap his arms around her petite waist, but didn't. Instead her sat down on the edge of her bed and gently shook her awake.

"Hales.." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty..time to wake up."

"Ughhmm.." Haley grumbled and rolled over. Lucas adjusted his arm so that it was on the other side of her, preventing her from rolling back over.

"Rise and Shine Snow White..we've got to be at the RiverCourt in ten minutes.." He jumped and proceded to pull the covers off of her. Haley tried to stop him by holding on, but instead found herself on the floor amidst a pile of flowered bed linens. It took all Lucas had not to roll on the floor laughing at her this morning. Her hair was disheveled and she had this adorble little pout on her face.

"Alright, stop with the Disney character referrences..We're not in third grade." She stood up and headed for her closet, Lucas watching after her as she went.

She felt his eyes on her and she turned back around; her cheeks glowing a light shade of crimson.

"Uh, Luke…I gotta get dressed.." Lucas felt like a deer in headlights. "Turn around.."

She watched him turn around and unconciously rub the back of his neck. He always did it when he was nervous. _Why would he be nervous around me?_ She thought while pulling out a pair of silk baby blue shorts, the kind Lucas wore to play basketball in, and a white Nike hooded sweatshirt that had a blue Nike-Check on the front of it. Slowly peeling off her pajamas she quickly pulled the sweatshirt over her head and the shorts up her petite legs, they ended just at her knees.

"Alright.." She called to him and he turned around, shocked to see what she was wearing.

"Whoa, Sporty Haley, I like it.." They both shared a laugh and she pulled her hair back into a ponytail after brushing it.

"Very funny, Luke." Lucas was looking her up and down playfully when he noticed her shorts.

"Are those mine?" He pointed to the pair of blue shorts she was wearing.

"No, they're Nathan's…" Haley answered as she disappeared into her bathroom that was connected to her bedroom.

Lucas looked at the bathroom doorway and opened his mouth but didn't speak. She walked out, her auburn hair now completely in a ponytail and her outfit complete with a pair of blue and white Nike Tennis Shoes that Lucas didn't know she owned. Her smiled shown in her eyes and Lucas breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You did not think that I was serious did you?" She playfully slapped him on the arm and reached into her closet; she returned to him with a brand new Fusion Basketball with a red ribbon around it. "Here ya go Champ…I know you have been driving Karen nuts and no store around here had one, so I drove up to Charleston and Voila!" She smiled as he took it in his hands.

"Thanks Hales, I don't know what to say.." Lucas smiled at her.

'Well, you could tell me that you are going to let me win this basketball game we're going to go play against the Raven's Cheerleaders.." Lucas put a hand up to his chest, his trademark rebuttal.

"You know I can't do that Hales, those girls are awful, if I lost to them Whitey would kick my ass off the team for sure.."

"Yeah and I'll kick your ass if you don't let us win!" They joked as they both exited her bedroom and then walked out the door, Lucas dribbling his basketball when he could. Climbing up in the truck, Haley rolled down the window.

"It's hot.." Haley sighed and propped her arm on the door.

"Yeah Hales, it tends to be that way during the Summer..Don't worry, it'll be hotter once we start playing." He smiled and she groaned.

They reached the RiverCourt in no time and Lucas headed towards the bathroom to change. He emerged 10 minutes later in the exact opposite of what Haley was wearing. He had on white silk shorts, a blue Nike sweatshirt with a white Nike-check on the front of it and his tennis shoes had the colors inverted. **AN-White where the blue is on Haley's and Blue where the white is on Haley's**

Both teams were there, all members had shown up surprisingly. Brooke, Peyton, Theresa, and the Cheerleaders were joined by Haley; who had gotten considerably better at basketball and could hold her own with Skills, Junk, and Jimmy. She had snuck down the Court when they were here and they taught her while Lucas was out doing something with Peyton or Brooke, whichever one was his flavor of the week. And both teams had eyed Haley and Lucas. It was often unusual for opposite team members to show up in almost the same playing clothes.

"Tutorgirl! What are you thinking? We had uniforms picked out.." Brooke confronted Haley as Peyton and the 'Cheerleader Cult' stood behind her.

"Well, noone told me about a uniform.." Haley crossed her arms and squared her shoulders. She was not afraid of Brooke Davis or her minions.

The boys team saw this and were glancing their way. Jake approached Lucas who was on the outside of the team huddle.

"She is really something..I mean, you've got a girl who loves sports as much as you do. You're lucky man.." The boys team, which consisted of the Varsity Boy's Basketball Team, put their hands in and shouted RAVENS on three. They were walking to the center of the court when Lucas told Jake that Haley wasn't his in that way, they were just bestfriends.

The girls' team took a little longer and Brooke named herself Captain. They put their hands in and Brooke issued her Disclaimer.

"Now girls, if it looks like we're not going to win, you know what to do.." She wiggled her eyebrows and smiled. "Alright..ESTROGEN IS GONNA WIN on three..1..2…3!" 

The boys heard the girls' rant and smiled. _This is gonna be fun.._ Nathan shared the same thoughts as every guy on that court.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Unfortunately, the rest of this story was somehow deleted off of my hard drive. I'm glad we didn't get too far into the story for me to have to do this; THIS STORY IS ON INDEFINATE HIATUS. _

**_Chapter 3_**

The crowd that formed around the paved court had begun cheering when the teams took their repective positions on the court for the start of the game. Nathan and Peyton had met at center court for the tipoff.

"Well, well, well…Nathan Scott, ready to get your ass kicked by a bunch of girls?" A smirk was plastered on Peyton's face and she and her fellow cheerleaders were dressed in a short cheerskirt and a blue and pink sports bra.

Nathan's smile grew wider and he just shook her comment off. "You know Peyton, I'm ready to get my ass kicked anyday, but not by girls.."

Nathan easily popped the ball back to Lucas who was being guarded by Haley; Tim by Theresa; Jake by Peyton, and Nathan by Brooke. Haley waved her arms infront of him and followed his every move; including the one that was his signature, the Fade Away. It wasn't a matter of 'if' he was going to try and attempt the skilled play but 'when'. Haley saw that familiar flip in his wrists and that shuffle of his feet and knew it was coming.

"Fade Away Ladies..Peyton and Brooke get back under the net!" Haley called orders to her team and Brooke pouted.

"I thought I was the Captain.."

"Just get back Brooke..you heard Tutorgirl, she knows what she's doing." Peyton called to her friend from under the net where Haley told her to be; both her and Brooke leaving their men unguarded.

Haley was ready when he tried the 'Fade Away'. He tried to shuffle back up the court only to be stopped by Haley who stole the ball; passed to Peyton and Peyton passed it to Brooke who just stood their holding it.

"What do I do?" She asked with a sheepish smile and didn't see Haley running full speed at her. The ball was stripped of her hands and went through the net with a satisfying 'Swish!' All the girls exchanged High-Fives and the guys looked defeated.

"Aw, you got me Hales.." Lucas whispered into her ear as he passed her on the way back to his side of the court. She smiled back at him and gave him her _It's-Not-Over-Until-The-Fat-Lady-Sings-Look._

The game ended with the girls being the victors by two points. The winning shot made by Haley; well all of the shots were made by Haley. They were slapping hands and Brooke was giving every guy a peck on the lips. Haley wiped her brow with the back of her hand and gave Peyton and Brooke a High-Five.

"Way to Go Girls!" Brooke exclaimed as she and Peyton made their way over to the rest of the cheerleaders and Haley turned her own way to the guys team; they were still in a little circle, fuming over their loss to..GIRLS.

"Hey guys..Good game.." Haley wiggled her way and found a spot in their circle.

"Yeah, good for you.." Tim squandered and returned to the sidelines.

"Where'd you learn to play like that girl? The girl's team at Tree Hill could use you.." Jake pounding fists with Nathan and Lucas and gave Haley a sweaty hug. The three had grown closer since Jake had started working at the café. "I gotta get home, Jenny's probably crying her eyes out..C-ya later.." He left the court; but not before saying Good-Bye to everyone.

The remaining basketball players left the 'huddle' and that left Nathan, Lucas and Haley, who couldn't stop smiling.

"Guess what, Luke?" Haley asked excitedly, Nathan watched on, amused.

"What?" Lucas groaned and looked down to his auburn haired bestfriend.

"**We** beat **you**.." She finished with a slap to his arm and a smile.

Lucas smiled and shook his head. "Yes you did Hales, yes you did…" He didn't know how it had happened. Was Haley getting better or was he getting worse? Lucas inwardly cringed at the thought that he was losing his basketball skills.

"Great game Hales!" Nathan gave her another sweaty hug and slapped Lucas on the back. "You really should talk to her about joining the team at school..." He muttered into Lucas's ear; Lucas just nodded.

"That really was a good game, Luke.." Haley said now standing infront of him.

"Yeah.." Lucas furrowed his brow towards her and unconciously rubbed the back of his neck. "Hales?"

"Hmm?" Haley answered, her nose wrinkled up in confusion.

"Have you ever thought about joining the team at school? I mean you're great and they'd love to have you. You have seen our girls' team right?" Lucas added for sympathic value.

"Yeah..I have but, those girls are so competitive. I don't want to ruin something I love by adding greed and pressure to it.." It was as if she had been rehearsing that answer all of her life.

"Alright. But, tell me you'll think about it?" He pushed as they walked to his truck, leaving the jocks and cheerleaders to "their world" and entering Lucas and Haley-Land.

"I'll think about it…I promise." They smiled at each other when Lucas put the truck into gear; driving towards his house.


End file.
